Who Needs Wings When There Are Rings?
by The Clown King Of Chaos
Summary: Just as the Sekirei Plan reaches its zenith of unstable and the War of Light rages across the stars, scores of the most powerful weapons in the universe rain down upon Shinto Teito, sensing everything from eternal love to unrelenting hatred.
1. Burning Bright

**Opening Notes: First off, for those of you who hail from the Sekirei fandom and are unfamilar with the Green Lantern mythos, I recommend either researching or reading the events/collections _The Sinestro Corps War_ and _Blackest Night_ to, well, familiarize yourself. Now then, I would like to give thanks. My partners in crime Phen0m20 and mordreek, you convinced me that this crazy idea was worth expanding on. Secondly, I am aware this chapter is rather short, but bear with me. They will get longer as time goes on. Next, this tale, unlike most of the ones I work on, actually has humor in it. I mean, just look at the title. And finally, a few things from the Lantern side had to be... a little reworked for this all to work, but I'm not trying to impress canon sticklers. Yadda yadda yadda, some quote about ends justifying means. Okay I've used enough time here.**

 **XXXXXX Burning Bright XXXXXX**

Oa **.** Home planet of the Green Lantern Corps, serene and peaceful. And green. Very, very green. Hal Jordan never got bored with the sights. Scores of his fellow Lanterns flying around, Kilowog scorning new recruits, that ever present feeling of courage. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the direction his life had gone in. As he stayed midair, his ring began to... react to something.

"Oh, now what?" The Earthling sighed as he brought one of the most powerful weapons in the universe up to eye level.

Before he could mentally request to know what was going on, at least half a dozen emerald streaks shot out from the ground below him, and made its way towards the cosmos.

"That's either really good or really bad..."

Not a second later, his ring told him of something that was expected: the Guardians requesting his presense.

 **XXXXXX Qward XXXXXX**

Pathetic. If the keeper of the Book of Parallax had to describe the newest recruits for the Sinestro Corps, it would be that. Lyssa Drak was ever so steadily losing confidence with the subjects currently housed in the Fear Lodges. For two days, none of them had opened. This war was not going in the direction her leader, Thaal Sinestro, had hoped. The blasted Green Lanterns were holding their ground, even advancing, so every single body counted for the victory. She paced the chamber, not knowing exactly what she was expecting. The silence was driving her crazy. She wished something, anything, would happen.

She started to grind her teeth, but before anything could break, the tome chained to wrist began to signal her of a new entry being added to its volumes. She eagerly opened it, welcoming the change. Using her Yellow Ring to decode the text, she silently read the new entry.

 **XXXXXX Okaara XXXXXX**

"Mine! All mine!" Larfleeze, the sole Orange Lantern, held his Battery like it was his firstborn child as he sat atop his horde of ill-gotten goods. Everything was his to take as he pleased, and his precious Battery was the key to it all. He laughed maniacally as he rubbed his furred hands up and down his favorite thing in the universe, taking a few seconds to notice that something was wrong. The light, his light, and his ring increased their lumens greatly and made a rather uncomfortable sensation run through Agent Orange.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, fully expecting the Battery to answer him. Millenia of being mentally consumed by pure avarice can warp even the most disciplined of minds. The answer came in the form of the brightness growing even more.

Without warning, something shot out of his precious, and right before colliding with his forehead, arched upwards and made a beeline out of his lair. Despite its speed, Larfleeze recognized just what it was: a Power Ring. And it was leaving.

"HEY! That belongs to ME!"

Just as his whining filled the chamber, the same tingling filled him again, and another new Ring shot out of his Shiny and followed its brother.

Clutching his Battery to his chest with his right arm, the ancient thief made off toward his rightful property. Just as he broke his planet's atmosphere, a most unwelcome light engulfed his vision as a concussive blast forced him off-course. Crimson light everywhere. He really did not want to deal with **him.**

"Atrocitus, what are you doing on **my** planet?" The Orange weilder had no patience for this, not when a ring that should rightfully be on his finger was soaring away to the stars.

The leader of the Red Lanterns snarled. The insane crook always made it about himself, but that was to be expected. Besides, words wouldn't be needed for what was about to happen until later. Killing was easy. But demanding information was a touch more difficult.

 **XXXXXX Earth XXXXXX**

The bridge was gone. Or rather, the central portion of it was at least. Completely obliterated. But that didn't matter. The plan had worked. Kuno and Shigi were across, and running from the accursed city hand in hand. Minato Sahashi felt happy for them. And grateful that none of his Sekirei had perished in what initially thought to be a suicide plan. But fate was on their side. All was well... at least for now.

"Thank you," he said, turning to his newest Sekirei. "This could not have been done without you."

Kazehana smiled at him. The man who Winged her. Her new love. The one she would reach the Higher Sky Above with. "I'm happy to help. You're a good man, Minato. You have given those two a chance at a better life."

Before anything else could be said, a bright light filled a small portion of the clouds above. Minato began to silently panic. Was MBI about to wipe them off the face of the Earth with that damned satellite? His tension lessened slightly with a closer look. The glowing, rather than that haunting yellow, was a strangely soothing blue. Obviously, it didn't have the same impact on the alien females present. One of them shouted "MOVE!" and either the same or a different one wrapped her arms around him and leapt off. While he usually tried to look down at the ground during the pseudo-flights his Sekirei took him on, this time he tried to keep his vision on that azure light in the sky.

Finally, the group came to a stop well, within the city, aware from the wreckage of the night. Although they'd landed and stopped moving, Tsukiumi couldn't bring herself to let go of her so-called husband. Not after all the suffering and chaos that had just transpired.

Whatever was causing the light broke from the clouds. It wasn't a beam. It was more like an object. Small, but coming in hotter than the sun. Just as it became level with the skyscrapers of the Capital, it changed direction. Now instead of going towards the ground, it was headed right straight for the group.

"What is that?" Musubi asked.

"I honestly don't know," Matsu replied. Not a good sign.

It kept coming, but gradually it lost speed. Minato's focus on it was splintered when Tsukiumi's hold on him became painful. He was about to voice his discomfort, but the projectile reached them... and stopped.

They finally saw what it was: a ring. Floating and glowing there, in front of them, as if waiting.

An automated voice emmited from the trinket. **"Minato Sahashi of Earth, you have been chosen."** The words answered no questions, but they certainly created a lot more questions. **"You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."**

It was as if some outer force was making him move. Minato found himself reach for the jewelry, not entirely sure why. It just felt like it was the right thing to do. And his arm moved, the ring closed the gap. He could here his Sekirei protesting his course of action, but still continued with it. With Tsukiumi still holding him, the blue aura surrounded him as the ring slid onto the middle finger of his right hand.

As soon as that happened, he changed. The flash of blue was enough for Tsukiumi to finally let go of him. His clothes were being replaced gradually, like frost on a statue, until it went all the way to neck.

The five Sekirei of the North looked at the Ashikabi with anything but calmness. He now wore what looked like a wetsuit. Parts were black and others the same blue as the ring. On the center of his chest was a strange, unidentifiable symbol. He brought his arms up to his vision and looked at the ring and uniform he now possessed.

"Minato?" Musubi slowly walked towards him, concern in her voice.

"I feel... good." He turned to look at all the women who pledged to always be by his side, for better or worse. "Not in a pleasured way. More like... all will be well."

"You look stunning in that," Kazehana chimed in, getting a rather nasty look from Tsukiumi.

Before anyone else could say anything, another voice came from the ring.

"Hello? Is the communicator working yet?" This one was not like the first. It actually sounded like a living being was talking to him. Once more, the Ashikabi brought the ring up to his sight.

"What in-?"

It only took less than a second. More light shot out of the ring, but rather than zooming off, it bended and twisted until what could only be called a hologram formed of... something. It looked like a person, but barely. Beady eyes and a thin mouth turned upwards into a soft smile greeted him.

Minato's eyes widened, not at the face but Moreso how it was formed. So entranced was he that he didn't notice all of his Sekirei circle around him.

"I was curious where the Power Ring had went," the face said, looking at Minato and his harem. "Humans truly do make fine Lanterns. I had hoped Atrocitus had finally let go of his anger, but it could be worse."

"Power Ring?" Minato repeated.

"Yes, the ring you now wear. It's considered to be one of the most powerful weapons in existence."

"Wh-who is Atrocitus?" Minato wondered aloud.

"Who are **you**?" Matsu asked with excitement dripping from her voice.

"Ah yes. Introductions are in order. Please forgive me. I am Saint Walker of the Blue Lanterns. And evidently, you have been chosen to join the Corps. Tell me, what may I call you?"

"Oh, uh..." The human forced himself to exit his confusion and focus. "I'm Sahashi Minato."

"The Corps?" Musubi echoed, having gotten lost earlier.

"There are more of them?!" Matsu grabbed Minato's wrist to lean in closer to Saint Walker.

"I do admit, we Blue Lanterns are rather wanting in the numbers, but our allies, the Green Lanterns make up for it. That being said, I'm sorry not to tell you all this in person, but there is a war going on between all the Corps and it demands, as you humans say, all hands on deck."

Minato tried to wrap this wall of information, but found it rather difficult as Kazehana had pressed herself into his back.

"And with that I must make my way back to the fight. Stay put, as you're not prepared to fight the likes of Sinestro or Atrocitus. Far from it. I shall contact you as soon as I can."

"Wait a second!" There were so many questions left unanswered. But alas, they would remain so for now; the face of Saint Walker faded away, leaving the cabal awestruck.

Minato looked at the Power Ring, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Wha... What the holy hell is going on?"

 **XXXXXX**

Three days, and almost nothing had been answered. The things that had begun to make sense was the functions of the Power Ring. It seemed to react to his thoughts. He could float, even fly if he focused, but avoided doing so. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention, especially after that escape debacle. Something strange happened whenever he hovered off the grounds of his dwelling: a simple, solid blue domino mask formed on his face. He wasn't exactly sure why it happened, but opted not to question it.

Currently, he was in the yard, focusing mostly on the Ring. Saint Walker had told him that without a Green Power Ring around to "strengthen" it, his Blue trinket couldn't exactly do much.

"Thanks for watching my training, Minato!" Musubi waved at him, happy for him being around more often. Minato have her a half-hearted smile in response, but looked at the Power Ring with disappointment.

"For being an extremely powerful weapon, I'd think it could deal some punishment," he said to himself.

"Then perhaps you should get rid of it."

Minato turned around and saw Tsukiumi standing behind him, arms crossed as always.

"What? Why? With this, I can actually make something of myself." His thoughts went to that night on the bridge, where all he could do was watch as blows landed and blood flowed.

Tsukiumi's face went from defensive to defeated as she let out a very long sigh. She then made a decision to come clean.

"Minato, do you remember the night you got that Ring? How I refused to let you go?"

He closed his eyes in thought... and realized it was true. "I just thought it was because you didn't want me to get any more hurt."

"That is part of it. But it was mainly because I have seen one of those Rings before...

 _XXXXXX Several weeks ago XXXXXX_

 _"You are pathetic, Homura." The Water Sekirei made it blunt as she stood over her opposite who was sitting, injured and shook in an alleyway_

 _"Do. Not. Call me that." His speech burned the air_

 _The Ninth Sekirei noticed something quite unusual, even for her. A red aura had manifested around her rival as he raised himself up to a standing position. He moved strangely, like a puppet on strings. It then got much worse. A wave of heat pressed on her as Homura's black outfit changed. The fabric of his face cover, as well as the shoulders to the gloves, went from obsidian to deep crimson. The brightest light in his Red air, Tsukiumi saw, was originating from his right hand where a glowing ring was on the center finger._

How long has he had that? _sh_ _e wondered._

 _"I... have..." His words were dripping with contempt and were spoken as if they were nearly too painful to say. "... had enough... OF YOU!"_

 **XXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes: Well, there we have it.** **First chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll be honest, this came easier to me than most ideas do. Now I know this left a lot of things unsaid and unanswered, because that was my intention. Until next time.**


	2. Positively Pink

**Opening Notes: Well, here we are again, everyone. I hope this tale improves with each installment.**

 **XXXXXX Positively Pink** **XXXXXX**

The air of Zamaron felt heavy. Not because of oxidation or humidity, but the War being fought amongst the stars. The first human to be chosen by the Violet Light sighed as her thoughts turned from her true love Hal Jordan to that old saying; make love, not war. Polar opposites. Fire and ice. The Star Sapphires were a Corps of love, and yet the majority of the other Lantern groups were rampaging all across the cosmos, ripping one another apart. Why was violence always the go to for-

The ground began to rumble. Carol instinctively began flying upwards, not wanting one of the innumerable crystals on the planet's surface to fall on her.

"What's happening?! A quake?!" She shouted, not asking anyone in particular. She didn't expect anyone to answer, and that was exactly what happened. As she made her way off, not exactly sure where to go, her mind raced to other possible reasons for the situation. An attack from the Sinestro Corps? The Star Sapphires **had** been (forcibly) recruiting now-fomerly Yellow Lanterns. No doubt the Korugarian would take that personally. She readied herself and looked to the sky. No yellow, orange, or red. That was a good sign. Perhaps an asteroid had collided with the other side of the planet?

As more and more thoughts and hypotheses flooded into her mind, a blinding light pulled her out. Partially shielding her vision with her hand, she turned to the source; the Central Power Battery.

"What in the name of The Pr-"

Her sentence would never be finished. The light got brighter than the largest sun, and out of the source of every Star Sapphire's power rocketed scores of new Power Rings.

Like bullets out of rifles, they never lost any momentum. They just kept gliding along, upwards and away. Like those fighter jets Hal was so fond of, they never broke formation. Carol looked on in awe as an ecstatic voice chimed next to her.

"Oh, this is **fantastic**!"

The human Sapphire turned and saw the leader of the Corps looking at the receding Rings with a smile plastered on her visage.

"Cannot you see, Carol?" Queen Aga'po excitedly asked. "So much love is out there, enough of it to bring so many Star Sapphire Rings into existence!" She was ecstatic, and completely unaware of the two beings that were between the Rings and their destination.

 **XXXXXX**

If one had (somehow) made their way to the edge of Space Sector 2814 and stayed put in just the right spot, they would have seen two members of the Sinestro Corps steering clear of Earth as they prepared to return to their base. One was Xudarian serial killer Romat-Ru, who was completely unrepentant for his crimes commited on his home planet within Sector 2813.

The other one many would have mistaken for a human woman who was missing her lips, thus making it look like she was constantly bearing her teeth. This was Karu-Sil, feral native of Sector 2815. Even when completely isolated in the vacuum of space, she kept the constructs of her fathers three with her; rabid, insect-like wolves who had raised her.

Somehow, either by fantastic coincidence, or some outside force surreptitiously guiding them, the two blood-thirsty fearmongers had spotted each other after departing their domains but before initiating their Rings to take them to the Anti-Matter Universe.

Ever the casual one, Karu-Sil merely waved and said, "hope Arkillo shares his food when we get there. I'm starved."

Romat-Ru simply hmmphed.

"Why so glum?" Karu-Sil teased.

Before the murderer could respond, a violet shine lit up from their side. Turning, both of them were shocked. Star Sapphire Rings, scores of them, swarmed together like hornets, soaring through the blackness towards the Sector of Earth. The two followers of Sinestro grinned wickedly. While the Green Lanterns were officially their most hated enemies, second place easily went to the Love Lanterns. What better way to both injure and insult them by intercepting, and later destroying, their precious Rings?

The Xudarian took aim, and from the Ring that had come to him in his prison cell came a transparent box; within moments several more manifested, twitching and spinning. Karu-Sil pointed forward, signaling her fathers to go forth and swallow as many as they could. With them dashing towards their target, she followed her colleague's example and Constructed numerous boxes. They couldn't destroy the Rings yet, but they could at least stop them.

The Violet Rings rocketed onward, but the two Yellows were ready, with twists of their wrists, their makeshift cages adjusted position, intercepting one ring each. What he saw next confounded him. Roughly half the pink trinkets bounced off the walls incessantly, making them crack but not quite break... while the rest juat stopped and hovered, as if accepting the situation. Karu-Sil's parents had proved fruitless, having attempted to chip down on Rings as they passed, but their aim and timing was less than accurate.

Reinforcing his creations, Romat-Ru repaired the damage to the containers, smiling. "Sinestro will be most relieved to see we have prevented the enemy from gaining reinforcements."

The wolves had returned to circling the one responsible for their resurrection, who in turn was looking at the ones they had missed. Six or seven of the Rings were headed deep within Sector 2814. "Yeah. He will..."

 **XXXXXX**

"In frightful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars. For Hope burns bright."

With the Oath said, blue engulfed Minato as he held up his Power Battery as it was called, and pressed his ring into it. He could feel the power returning to it, filling the area with an optimistic air. With the oath complete, the Blue Lantern extended his arm through the rip in space, placed the Battery down on the celestial surface, and willed the Ring to close the tear, thus sealing his pocket dimension once again. It seemed, on average, he had to refill the Ring once a day.

His protective aura slowly dissipated. With it gone, he no longer glowed like a Christmas tree. He still didn't fully understand the whole science of the Ring, but Saint Walker, who occasionally contacted him whenever "the fighting died down" as he put it, said not to think too deeply on it.

With the Ring back to a hundred percent, Minato assumed the calming position Saint Walker had taught him so as to better use his Ring. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees before before levitating a few feet in the air.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly exhaled. Walker's words and advice echoed in his mind. Clear the mind. Focus on the calmness all around. Taking in another deep breath and letting it out,, he felt a sense of weightlessness that had nothing to do with his levitation.

"He's changed a lot since he got that jewelry," Musubi observed from the doorway before getting a stern "shush" from Kazehana. Their Ashikabi always wound up in the middle of the back yard when he mediated.

"Sorry," the Fist Type whispered, slightly embarrassed with herself.

"Just keep quiet," the Wind Mistress replied, not looking away from her man. Unmoving and silent as a cold grave. Like a statue, or a samurai. Her soon-to-be husband's first Sekirei was indeed correct. He was different, and in a very good way. It took her a few seconds to realize she was biting her bottom lip.

"I can still hear you," Minato called over. That snapped Kazehana out of her haze. "And I don't mind the company." He unfolded his legs and stood on the ground, the blue vanishing as he stretched. "But I don't feel very different," he mused to himself, looking down at the source of his newfound power.

"Oh Minato," Kazehana soothed as she sauntered over to him. "A superweapon from space chose you to weild it. That says a lot of things. A lot of good things."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder sometimes if it made a mistake. Or if it was out of desperation." The War of Light was not going well for any side, and a Lantern of any color fighting for their side was an advantage. But he could feel the Ring, there wasn't a closer way to say it, struggling with him

Kazehana ran her hand across his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. His Construct Suit was still on him, and it felt... smooth yet hard, as if leather and silk became one. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it worked out here. If it was a last resort, Walker would have demanded you fly off into the stars that on night on the bridge. But he's taking time to help you as much as he can."

The Ashikabi of the North thought about this, and found there to be logic in it, which was certainly an uplifting feeling. With positivity back in his mind, the Ring became slightly more placid. Musubi, however, felt a tinge of jealousy. She was here first, and yet Minato's newest Sekirei was taking all his attention. But she couldn't stay mad at them. Kazehana was Minato's Sekirei and defended him from the Discipline Squad and was instrumental in the entire plan being a success.

And Minato... Her heart pounded like a jackhammer when she saw him. Her body felt like fire was consuming it, but in a good way.

As for the Blue Lantern, he felt much better with his situation, and suddenly froze when Kazehana rubbed herself up on him, her ample chest pressed into his arm.

"You know," Kazehana began, leaning in closer and closer until her lips were practically connected his ear. "I can make you feel even better yet. Love Motels aren't so expensive..."

"Uuuhh..." Even a fully charged Power Ring couldn't prepare him for that sort of offer. Before he could offer a more cohesive response, a situation similar to that would change all their lives began unfolding.

High above, even the sun was already setting, a peculiar light filled a small but noticeable spot in the sky. But rather than blue, it was shining violet.

His Ring spoke once more. **"Star Sapphire Ring detected."**

"Oh no." Minato paled at what he expected was about to happen. "Not another one!"

"Maybe now you'll get two Rings?" Musubi suggested, looking up towards the incoming weapon.

"Why is this one pink?" Kazehana wondered aloud, also observing the sky.

"I care not!"

Minato and Kazehana looked down from the sky and saw an irate Tsukiumi sprinting out of the Inn.

"What, aren't you curious?" Kazehana asked.

"No, I am NOT! I'd prefer it if none of us even knew what a Power Ring was and things went back to normal!"

Matsu then chose that moment to also make her way out to observe the phenomenon of another Ring. "I really don't think we would qualify as 'normal' on any planet."

With the majority of his Sekirei present, the human Blue Lantern couldn't help but wonder where Kusano was. If he had to guess, probably watching a soap opera with Miya. The pondering ended when the violet light began to shine so much it felt hot.

"Oh no... it's headed for us." Honestly, he wasn't surprised. Someone else in Izumo Inn was about to weild a weapon of potentially genocidal destruction.

The five of them stared and waited. The pink ring closed in, giving no indication as to who was going to join a Lantern Corps.

Matsu grinned from ear to ear, hoping to be chosen like her Ashikabi. If both of them had Rings, they could "experiment" a lot more often, flying off to a secluded spot and Constructing a bed. Maybe some chains and a whip...

Tsukiumi wore her usual scowl. A third Power Ring would only draw disaster. Homura was out there somewhere with a rage that could melt mountains. But she was massively relieved that her husband wasn't affected the same way. She'd never admit it, but she thought he was better with it.

Finally, the Ring closed in and halted in front of the newest member of its army.

 **"You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires."**

The automated voice made its point and the ring slid onto the right hand of its new owner.

Instantly, Musubi was covered with a familiar shroud of light. Then, a cryalline substance, originating from the ring, spread over her like frost on a statue. She didn't look scared, just curious. The Ring told her not to worry.

Within seconds, she was completely covered by the pink rock, cut off. Naturally, her Ashikabi started to panic and ran to her.

"Musubi! Are you alright?!" He brought up his ring. "Is she alive?!"

 **"Affirmative. Distress is not required. Subject is going through initiation for Star Sapphire corps."**

His Ring had not steered him wrong yet, but he was having a hard time buying the claim. His pulse did however decrease slightly. He stared at his first Sekirei, unsure of what to do. The crystals were opaque and thick, making actually seeing her impossible. After roughly half a minute, the formation began to crack. On instinct, he took a few steps back. It proved to be a good move. It shattered like a grenade. His protective Aura shelled him, but the rest of his Flock had to dodge the debris, which eventually faded into nothingness.

Where Musubi stood, a blinding violet light shone momentarily, and when it faded the sight that beheld them stopped them all. Musubi no longer wore a combat-appropriate out, but a Construct Suit. But unlike Minato's, hers was very, **VERY** revealing. So much so that it made Kazehana's choice of garb look downright conservative. Thigh-high boots, evening gloves, and a strange mask that covered her cheek bones and ears but stayed clear of her eyes. Her torso was covered (barely) by what resembled a one-piece swimsuit, if it cut out most of the front and back.

She looked down at herself with a dumbstruck veneer. She'd never worn anything like this before, yet for some reason it felt right. Her gaze shifted from herself to her family. Matsu and Kazehana looked happy for her. Tsukiumi was absolutely livid, it seemed. And finally...

"Minato~" She purred, slithering over to him. The sole present male locked up, completely unsure what to do as she ran herself along his side, levitating so that her body was parallel to the ground but she was still looking at him.

Tsukiumi made to march forward and pry the so-called Star Sapphire off of her husband. However, a look from Kazehana that said 'do it and I'll hurt you' made the Water Sekirei change her mind.

"M-Musubi," he replied, nervousness dripping from his voice, cold sweat running down his head. "You look... nice."

She smiled at him as she grabbed his ring hand and, keeping herself in the air, pressed it between her breasts, just like when he Winged her. "Can you feel my heart?"

"Y-Yes. Yes I can."

"I knew from that moment I landed on you we were meant to be together. And this Ring proves it."

"Isn't this the most romantic thing you've ever seen?" Matsu asked her fellow ringless sisters.

"I would rather call it unfair." Tsukiumi crossed her arms and continued scowling.

Minato had a bad feeling about the whole scene unfolding before him before his Ring chomes in again. **"Several Star Sapphire Rings inbound."**

Kazehana smirked at Tsukiumi's frustration growing even further. The little event before them was then overtaken by a second shining patch of pink in the now nighttime sky. Out of it came three more Star Sapphire rings. "Well, I think the playing field is about to be evened out."

Sure enough, within a minute the Ashikabi of the North was surrounded by new members of the Star Sapphires. Each ring stopped in front of one of them, and each said the same greeting.

 **"You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires."**

Each of them went through the crystallizing process and now donned violet outfits, and each of them were top shelf eye candy.

"So **this** is what gaining altitude feels like!" Matsu laughed as she flew up and down. Her abilities focusing on brains over brawn, she didn't have the other Sekirei's skill to jump entire buildings, and the feeling of being high above was too much to pass up.

"Ha! And you thought I had no love in my heart for my husband!" Tsukiumi now wore a look of triumph as she bantered with Kazehana.

"I never said that," She replied, inspecting her new garbs. It was exactly like her old dress, expect the purple was now a bright pink, which she had to admit she liked more.

"Hey. I just thought of something," Minato said as Musubi still refused to either land on the ground or let him go, pressing the side of his face into her valley. "If three of the Corps are Will, Hope, and Love, what are the other four?"

 **XXXXXX**

"What **were** those?" Izumi Higa spoke to himself as he looked out the window of his office. He considered it fortunate that he chose tonight to catch up on all the insipid paperwork. The view from his topfloor quarters gave him a perfect view of whatever it was he'd just seen. A violet sensation that fell from the sky and landed somewhere in the city. Perhaps another one of that crazy madman's ploys in this Game of his? Or maybe just meteorites via the law of infinite probability? One thing was for sure. If it was indeed part of this contest, he'd take it for himself. Control was his and his alone.

 **XXXXXX**

Hayato Mikogami was pressing himself into the window of his penthouse, thunderstruck by the sight that had just passed before his eyes.

He finally peeled himself off and grinned to a bored Mutsu.

"II don't know what that whole thing was about, but I sure hope it happens again!"

 **XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, just past Jupiter, two more Power Rings were making a beeline for the place where life itself began: Earth. The sayings of humans making exemplary Green Lanterns was evidently true, what with there currently being four of them, these two rings would prove that a human could also gain power in more despicable Corps groups. Soaring along the Red Dot, two Orange Power Rings made their way to their new owners.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes: Yeah, opted to skim over the last but there with the rest of the Harem. What's the point of making you read four identical paragraphs? Anyway, yeah, sorta, not really cliffhanger for you. Guess you can guess who gets which heh heh.**


	3. Might Makes Right?

**Opening Notes: Back for more, eh? Wanted to get this out right fast before I go on vacation to the coast**

 **XXXXXX Might Makes Right? XXXXXX**

MBI Director and CEO, Hiroto Minaka, was fixated on the screen on the wall of his office. His company's array of satellites provided him with eyes and ears on practically on everything within the Sekirei Plan's domain, and right now the recording was of that blasted Miya's home. The stars had aligned. His son had found a roof over his head in Maison Izumo, and had roped himself five Sekirei so far. There was never any doubt his firstborn would be involved in this legacy, it was only a matter of how deeply.

"Hmmmmm." A few strokes of the keyboard on his desk, and a replay of that disaster from the bridge came up. He'd watched it dozens of times, and yet it still fascinated him to no end. What he originally thought was space debris (a theory that had been debunked within seconds), soaring down and attaching itself to his estranged son.

"What a fascinating development." Minaka's ever-present grin widened exponentially. "It seems my boy has a gilded road ahead of him."

" **Your son?** "

The Director turned his vision to his dependable Overseer, and she was not amused.

"I thought I made this crystal clear the countless other times. He is **not** your son. Yukari is **not** your daughter. And we will _**never**_ be a family."

"Au contraire, my dear. You'll come around," he replied with endless confidence.

 **XXXXXX**

The Ashikabi of the North let out a prolonged sigh as he stared at his room's ceiling. When the violet Rings claimed their source was Love, that really played well with the Sekirei biology. From the minute after the four women settled down from the initial shock of becoming members of the Star Saphhires, they were all over him, wanting him to just be happy and safe moreso than usual.

Rising off his futon, he checked on instinct for his Ring. Sure enough it was still there. Bringing himself up to a standing position, with the clutch of the fist, his Lantern suit replaced his clothes and he rose into the air. Walking would create noise, which would alert the lovey-dovey Sekirei that would most likely another him into oblivion if they weren't careful. It was as if they had all taken romance lessons from Kazehana. Floating over to the door and gripping the knob, he ever so slowly turned it, and carefully opened it.

Nothing. That came as a surprise to him. Making sure not to land on the floor or collide with any of the walls, he cautiously made his way to the ground level floor, and landed at the base of the stairs, not knowing what to expect.

Evidently, it was just him and Miya present. On the far side of the room, she was kneeling in front of the small mural of her late husband.

The Ashikabi decided it would be respectful to wait until her personal ritual was finished to speak up.

After a few minutes, the Landlady arose and turned over to him with that familiar smile of hers.

"They all flew off to get you breakfast," She said, already knowing what was on his mind.

"While that wasn't what I was expecting, I'm honestly not all that surprised," he admitted. "Wait, _all_ of them?"

"My mistake. Kusano and Matsu are still sleeping. Miss Glasses was up most of the night studying that ring of hers."

Minato nodded his head in understanding.

"You know, I don't expect you to slack off in keeping them under control, Rings or no Rings."

"I know, and I accept that responsibility." A thought came to him and he looked towards the stairs. "Was Kagari always a shut-in?"

Miya's smile faded as she too pondered on her tenant. "It's strange. Up until a few weeks ago, he was considerably more sociable."

Minato personally found that difficult to process. The longest interaction he had with Kagari was when he first moved in. A curt hello, and a simmering temper was all he had given. However, before he could reminisce any further, the sound of Miya's door opening filled the quiet abode.

He looked over, and walking into the room was the youngest Sekirei, yawning and rubbing her eyes. After clearing her vision, Kusano instantly brightened.

"Onii-chan!" She happily cried out and ran towards him.

He couldn't help but smile as he kneeled down, waiting for her to collide with him.

The Green Girl happily embraced her Ashikabi. It was such a relief that his other Sekirei were not around. They were all over him more than ever now that they had those Rings.

The Rings...

"Onii-chan? Why didn't I get a Ring like the others?"

That question made the needle scratch the vinyl.

"Well, uh..." His mind raced as he tried find an answer. The Star Sapphires were a Corps of Love, however he doubted that familial love wasn't exactly the type they represented. His vision wandered over to Miya, who looked ready to form that horrifying mask of hers any moment. One wrong word and she just might kill him. Even with intergalactic weapons on their fingers, the residents of Izumo Inn were still frightened half to death of Miya.

"I'm not sure," he answered, looking back to Kusano with an extremely nervous smile. "Perhaps there's an age restriction embedded in them. I really don't have a definite answer. This is kind of a whole new experience for me."

"Oh, okay!" Her bright mood never truly went away. He liked that about her, her constantly positive air.

A creaking came from the stairs, and the three of them looked over to see Uzume, fully dressed and a forlorn expression on her normally cheery face.

"Everything okay?" Minato asked.

"What?" Uzume came out of her haze and noticed the three people looking at her with concern written on their faces. She put on a fake but passable smile. "Never better. Just... had some trouble sleeping last night. Heard a lot of commotion."

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," She said quickly as she made a beeline for the door. "Sorry, but I've got an appointment." Her sentence was barely finished before she was outside closing the door behind her.

"Well. Alright then." Miya did not know what to make of what had just occured.

Outside the abode, Uzume attempted to calm herself. Higa hadn't threatened her Ashikabi or anything, he had just demanded to see her. So why did it leave such a cold feeling on her spine? As she started walking again, a dust cloud was closing in fast.

Right in front of the walkway to the Inn's front door, it came to a halt. As it settled, Tsukiumi came forth from it, panting and holding a takeout bag.

"Am I the first one back?" She demanded.

"Far as I know," Uzume answered, leaving as quickly as she could, fully aware of what was about to happen between Minato's coven. While it was entertaining, she didn't want to get sucked in today.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" Tsukiumi raised a triumphant fist and dramatically opened the front door. After Sekirei Number Nine strutted in and closed the door, Uzume looked around to make sure no bystanders were around, and leapt into the air, headed straight for the Eastern sector of the city. So focused was she that she didn't notice the orange streak of light above in the sky going in the same direction, or the second one rocketing to the south.

 **XXXXXX**

Hayato Mikogami rubbed his temples as the television played some insipid program he couldn't be bothered to pay attention. Mutsu sat on one of the many luxurious chairs in the main room of his Ashikabi's penthouse, not nearly as concerned as the rich boy who had Winged him.

"This is certainly not how I pictured things turning out in the Game," the Ashikabi of the South murmured to himself. "I thought I'd have **a lot more** Sekirei by now."

"While I do see the root of that complaint," Mutsu started. "One Ashikabi possessing **all** the Sekirei would defeat the purpose."

"I don't want _all_ of them." He paused, thinking about what he just claimed, and found it to be rather untrue. "Okay, I do. But even with all the power I've already got, it's still not enough." This was an issue he had never before experienced with his privileged life.

Growing irritated with the noise and flashing coming from the screen, he snatched the remote and pressed down hard on the power button. The television went black and the room was filled with a silence that was slightly less than awkward.

As he sat there, contemplating his problem, a soft glow not unlike the already passed sunrise shone through the massive window across the room. Struck with curiosity, Mikogami pushed himself up and looked over to the glass. Mutsu instinctively gripped the handle of his sword. The Ashikabi observed, and saw that it was some sort of flying object.

"What the..."

His first assumption was that it was some sort of drone, but it was too small. And closing in far too quickly. Before he could take a second guess, it had already flown through the window, leaving a mug-sized hole in the glass. Mutsu sprang to a battle-ready stance, but his Ashikabi was transfixed on the object.

It was a ring. Suspended in midair and emitting a strangely pleasant tangerine glow. He wasn't even perturbed by the disembodied mechanical voice.

 **"Hayato Mikogami of Earth. You have been chosen."**

"Chosen?" He repeated, however his mind wasn't focused on that. Rather his mind took in just how... nice the environment had become after the piece of jewelry entered. He wasn't even mad about the hole in the window. Something in the back of his mind told him to put the ring on, and he saw no reason to argue against it.

 **"You want it all."**

 **XXXXXX**

Izumi Higa let out a heavy yawn, still feeling rather drowsy from the taxing night before, but proud too. So many people were under his boot in this Game orchestrated by that psychotic Minaka, some willingly, some less than so. But it didn't matter. He would win this insane Sekirei Plan, and he'd crush MBI into the dirt.

"Nobody stands in my way," he said with finality. "I'll take what's rightfully mine and then some."

He pictured it. Power. Unlimited wealth from stealing MBI's research. Boundless land and influence. It made him actually look forward to the next incursion in the Plan.

He let out a content sigh, happy with the path he'd chosen. He was enraptured with his vision it took him a moment to register the orange light slowly flooding his office. He arched an eyebrow and glanced to the window. What he saw made him duck for cover. It was small, and closing in fast. With a hard landing on the floor, he covered his head with his hands and heard the shattering of glass. And then, absolute silence. And yet he waited for something else to happen. For all he knew, this was a Sekrei he had exploited seeking vengeance.

 **"Izumi Higa of Earth. You have been chosen."**

That didn't sound like any human or Sekirei he knew. It sounded like an android. Still nothing else happened. Succumbing to the need to have situational awareness, he pushed himself off the floor and laid eyes upon the source of his duress. A shining, floating ring.

 **"You want it all."**

"What? How...?" He eyed the trinket with trepidation. While he was used to seeing the unnatural, this was more than he was accustomed to. He looked at it, and he slowly noticed just how pretty it was. It was as if it could make the purest of diamonds look like scrap metal.

Nothing in his mentality stopped him as he grabbed the floating piece of jewelry and slid it onto the middle finger of his left hand. Instantly he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. Like everything was about to go his way. He couldn't help but cackle like a madman as the room filled with orange light.

When it finally faded, the would-be mogul looked down at himself. His normally white suit and shoes were now the same as his ring, with a few alterations. The jacket was more fit to his form, and the shirt and tie were a deep black. Bringing his new ring up to bask, he noticed his hands were covered in the same material, if that's what it was, as his body, albeit white and flawless.

"Oh this is **amazing**! I feel like a septillion yen!"

As he stood there, admiring himself like a piece of the finest art, somebody barged through his door.

"What's happening?!" Kakizaki asked, frantically looking around.

"Do calm down, won't you?" Higa absentmindedly requested, not taking his eyes off his hands and ring.

After regain some of his composure, the Secretary fixed his glasses and gaped at his boss.

"Izumi... what happened to you?"

"Something wonderful!" The new Orange Lantern draped his arm across his confidant's shoulders. "Life is about to be so much better."

Kakizaki was speechless. His eyes scanned Higa from the floor upward, eventually coming across through ring.

"What's that?"

Instantly, Higa shoved him away. "Don't get any ideas! It's **mine**!"

Kakizaki put up his hands in surrender, shocked by the action. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" Usually Higa was far more composed and level headed.

Breathing sharply out of his mouth, Higa let his guard down after a few moments.

"I... I'm sorry. Don't know what came over me."

"You wanted to meet with the Veil Sekirei today," he nervously explained.

That made Higa drop the anger and grin like a snake. "Ah yes. The slacker. Perhaps it's time to educate her on what happens when she falls behind on her quota." As his violent thoughts rifled through his synapses, the Ring began to emit a powerful glow and not a second later, an opaque sledgehammer colored purely the same as the light was in his hand. Both men stared at it at a loss for words.

"How did you do that?" Kakizaki wondered.

"I don't know. I just thought for a moment about caving in her sickly Ashikabi's skull in, and then..." He tested its weight or a moment, then used it. With a strong downward swing, his weapon smashed his desk like origami under a boot.

The fact that it actually had damage capabilities made Higa ecstatic.

"If it formed when I thought about it..." He closed his eyes and focused.

The Secretary stood there, unsure exactly what he was watching. Higa was deep in thought, and out of nowhere a light show shot out of that strange trinket on his hand. The light twisted around and not a second later, to his everlasting shock, it had formed into a fire axe.

Higa felt the weight and opened his eyes. He saw that his thought had once again become reality.

Kakizaki did not share his superior's delight. He was at a loss for both words and rational thought. He silently looked on as Higa's axe transformed into a rattlesnake which slithered up his arm and across his shoulders before vanishing.

"So." Higa looked down at his fist. "You can make what I imagine come to life... fascinating." His thoughts turned to what this could mean. No more insubordination from anybody on his pyramid. But that could be handled later. Kakizaki's words on why he was around rang in his mind. "Ah yes. Uzume. Perfect test subject."

"I'll go and, uh, wait for her arrival." Kakizaki offered, wanting to get far away from Higa at the moment.

Higa's attention returned to his new ring. "Yes, go ahead. And when she gets her, make her go away. I've suddenly got more pressing matters to see to."

Kakizaki made his exit, and Higa continued looking at his ring like a diamond cutter with a microscope.

"This could be the edge I've been looking for..."

 **XXXXXX**

"This must be what heaven feels like." Mikogami floated around the room, giddy as could be. "And it's all becuase of this!" He brandished his newest piece of jewelry.

"I really think you should remove it," Mutsu argued. Something about that ring felt wrong.

"Your concern has been noted. I feel as if I could take ever single Sekirei in the universe and make them **mine**!"

 **XXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes: Longest chapter thus far. I feel as if things are really gonna start picking up at this point, what with introducing the evil side of the Emotional Spectrum. Yeah, Mikogami didn't get as much focus in this chapter because he is heavily involved in the next one. Huge thanks to mordreek for helping this chapter keep its course and for toning down aspects that deserve to have more build up.**


	4. Green Means Go

**Opening Notes:** **Sorry this took so long. Working full time sorta consumes my schedule.** **Originally I considered making this a two-parter, but opted to just make it one long chapter.**

 **XXXXXX Green Means Go! XXXXXX**

"Can you tell me again where you're all going?" Minato asked as he carefully landed from his latest flying practice onto the grass of the Inn's front lawn.

"The easiest way to put it is a check up, a physical if you will," Kazehana answered as she closed her eyes to focus, and within a second her Star Sapphire uniform reverted back to her usual purple garb and her ring vanished.

"Camouflage and deactivation, a couple of litte tricks it told me about last night," she explained with a wink. "No need to make MBI curious," she said. The Blue Lantern paled at the thought of that conglomerate of psychopaths getting anywhere near a Power Ring. Tanks, helicopters, and space lasers were bad enough as it was.

"Good idea," he said after letting out a shudder.

She traced her finger along his jawline. "You're really getting the hang of your ring. All of us are."

He went slightly rigid at her intimate touch. "Y-yeah, I like to think I am."

"You know, when I get back, maybe I could... demonstrate how much I love you."

Before he could answer, his fourth Sekirei spoke up.

 **"Stop. What. You're. Doing."** Tsukiyumi was simmering in the doorway.

Minato had noticed a few... changes in each of his Sekirei since they had joined the Star Sapphires. Tsukiyumi was more possessive. Kazehana made her desires very clear constantly. Musubi almost never let go of him if the situation allowed (And also seemed to be smarter). And Matsu talked about "Experimenting" every chance she got, attempting to get him to go into her room whenever Miya left the house. How he had managed to politely reject each and every offer, he didn't know.

Kazehana retracted her hand. "Think about it, my love." She winked at him and walked off, Tsukyiumi not far behind.

"I will right back. I took off my ring. She has a point. MBI doesn't need to be anywhere near one."

He watched them leave as Musubi's voice filled his ears. "Poor Matsu."

He turned around to see his first Sekirei also in her normal outfit. "What's wrong with her."

"Oh nothing. She's just out cold. She's been up for days, trying to study her Ring."

"Ah, I see." He looked up to the second floor of the Inn. "Can't imagine that's going well."

Musubi shook her head, and looked past her Ashikabi. Seeing that the other two were long gone, she stepped up to her Ashikabi and kissed him, making her Wings of light form on her back, fading as they separated. She smiled at him and made her way off.

 **XXXXXX**

 **"Power levels at 9,997%."**

"What?!" Mikogami was outraged by the 'low' percentage of his beloved Ring. "How do I fix that?" he demanded.

 **"Ring can be recharged with Power Battery and recital of the Oath."**

"Oath? Power Battery? Where is it? Tell me where it is! It's mine! You hear me?! **MINE!** "

 **"Power Battery can be summoned from pocket dimension."**

"Then do it!" He pointed the bauble away from him. "I want my Battery and I want it **NOW!** "

As soon as the words were off his lips, a narrow beam no wider than a pencil shot out and came to a halt barely two feet away, bursting into a circle the size of a car door. Like everything else he created with his ring, it was a soothing orange, like a sunset. Putting two and two together, and without anymore forethought, the young Ashikabi marched over and forced his arm into the orange barrier. It gave no resistance; it was like reaching through mist. His arm was engulfed nearly to the shoulder when he felt something metallic on his palm. Smiling broadly, he curled his fingers around it, which was rather easy as it felt like a handle. With his grip in place, he pulled. Out came his arm, and at fingers... was something, as he saw, completely magnificent.

He was indeed holding onto a handle, and attached to it was an item that told him why he was called an Orange 'Lantern.' It was about the size of a microwave, and it glowed a light that felt like he was being engulfed with pure ecstacy.

He gaped at the producer of his Light. Compared to it, any super model was a lump of moldy clay; all the gold on the planet was dirt. "It's so... beautiful."

"Looks like a lamp you would buy online," said a monotone voice.

Mikogami yelped and wrapped both his arms around his Battery before looking around frantically, unsure of where the words originated from. It took a few seconds but he found it.

"Akitsu? What are you doing here?!"

"I've been standing here for five minutes, Master. You've just been entranced with your Ring."

"Yes, **my** Ring! _ **Get out!**_ " He snarled at her, wanting to be alone with his treasure. The Broken Sekirei complied and hastily left her pseudo-Ashikabi to his devices.

After watching her shut the door, his undivided attention went to the Battery. He ran a hand up and down it, savoring the sensation he felt covering him inside and out. Then, a strange sensation came over him. It was as if he was recalling a memory he had never made as he brought his ring up to the Battery.

"What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! NOT YOURS!"*

The Lantern shined like a small sun as he felt a surge of energy enter from his fingers and spread all throughout his body.

 **"Power levels at 10,000%"**

Sated with the number, he felt a more familiar but still very welcome feeling. The connections to all his Sekirei. It was a warmth, like sitting next to a fire. They were all there, keeping him company. He'd always felt so alone in his earlier youth, but now his Sekirei, **his** Sekirei, nobody else's, would never leave him.

Suddenly, a thought came to his head. Even though most of them were away at those MBI tests, he could still feel the connection betwixt himself and all of them. And yet, Akitsu had apparently been right next to him for a long while and he hadn't even noticed.

That bothered him something fierce.

She wasn't his technically. And from what he understood, she never would be.

What an irritating notion...

Wrapping his arms around his Battery as if it would fly away if he lessened his grip, his thoughts turned from concerned... to angered. He didn't notice as his usual white regal getup morphed into a form-fitting outfit of orange and black as he clasped his Battery even tighter. Moving like a victim of demonic possession, he made his way towards the door Akitsu had used to make her exit.

Coming up to it, he reluctantly unraveled his right arm off the Battery and grabbed the knob. Making an effort to get his heavy breathing under control, he turned it and stepped through the doorway. There she was, having rolled up her right sleeve and inspecting the arm that had gotten burned in a fight some time ago. She was as silent as ever. That was no different from her usual behavior,. So why did it come off as discomforting this time. Perhaps it was because no other Sekirei were present to distance him from it.

"A thought occurs," he said loudly, gaining her attention. "You call me Ashikabi..."

She nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. Her face didn't show it, but the fact that her Ashikabi had the so-called Battery in a vice and was glowing like a sunset had her unsettled.

"And yet, you never sprout wings."

That hurt her slighty.

"No Norito either. Just a constant reminder..." His vision shifted ever so slightly upward, focusing on her forehead.

The statement stung her. The pain left her less than a second later though. Her expression shifted minimally as the glimmer around Mikogami expanded and increased its brightness to near-blinding. Her veneer gained oticeable horror after seeing just how much Mikogami was changing. His teeth looked serrated and his eyes were nothing but pools of blinding pale light.

"... Of how you will never _truly_ be mine. And it _**sickens**_ me! _**GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"**_

 **XXXXXX**

Across the city, the sole Blue Lantern on Earth was isolated in his room, focusing as he usually did, as Saint Walker instructed.

Minato took in a deep breath, and was about to exhale as his trinket of Hope simmered and within a moment, the now-familiar image of the original Blue Lantern was present.

"All is well, brother Sahashi?" He asked with a smile.

"I suppose. It's just..." he sighed and began his confession. "I don't think my Ring likes me all that much. I can feel it coaxing me sometimes."

"I see." Walker nodded with thought. "Do you feel doubt at times?"

"Yes," he admitted.

Saint Walker gathered what was going on with the latest spreader of Hope. "Some would call it our flaw. The Rings prefer it if we, their wearers, feel optimism and confidence without pause. A tall order, but a fair one I do believe."

"Huh... I see." He slowly nodded, now knowing why his Ring felt so off. His attitude didn't coincide with its function. Then a deeper thought came to him. "What exactly is this War you're fighting in?"

Saint Walker had anticipated this question; it was a common one for new recruits sadly enough. "The War of Light is a conflict that has spread across the cosmos like a cancer, a conflict between all the various Lantern corps that is tearing entire systems apart. There are seven of the Lantern Corps, an entire spectrum of your planet's rainbows ironically enough. Atrocitus and his vengeful Red Lanterns. Larfleeze, master of the Orange avarice. The Sinestro Corps who utilize the Yellow impurity of Fear itself. The Guardians' loyal and dedicated Green Lanterns. We, the Blue Lanterns, who support and bolster the Green lanterns and are one of the few Corps that can defuse the rage of the Reds. The reclusive but 'compassionate' Indigo Tribe. And the possessive Star Sapphires, whose members pay claim to the Violet light of Love, as I'm positive you are aware." Even with the alien anatomy, some things were common across species as Saint Walker's raised eyebrow showed.

"Just a little bit," the human couldn't help but laugh at how the last few months of the S-plan now felt like training for his flock all becoming Star Sapphires.

Walker laughed too for a moment before continuing. "Naturally, with so many Lanterns with different agendas that collide with each other, some of them are rather angry about not getting their way or reaching their goals, and with so much power at their disposal, they're bound to try and change that. This led to the Yellow Lanterns terrorizing Sector after Sector, enforcing what you might call fascism or tyranny, and the Red Lanterns spreading murderous justice as they call it. These actions led to the Green Lanterns intervening, as well as the Star Sapphires and Indigo Tribe, as the last two Corps couldn't stand by as their own beliefs were inadvertently being killed off. Naturally, our Corps joined the fight as well, both to assist the Green Lanterns, and to give Hope to those ravaged by the war. As for Larfleeze, I can't be sure exactly what his motivations are whenever he leaves his own haunt, besides his desire to own all he lays his eyes upon. And so began the War of Light. Seven Corps fighting for what each of them believes in."

As the ronin processed the information given to him, his Ring began to increase its lumens to solar levels. "What in the...?" Minato had to squint to block out the light. "What now?"

 **"Target acquired."** It stated before another word from either him or Walker could be said.

"Target?" The human Lantern echoed, lost as to what was going on. "For what?"

 **"Main priority of Blue Lantern Corps is the spread of Hope."**

"Not helping." He looked up slightly to the hologram of his extraterrestrial mentor, desperate for an explanation.

"Evidently," he started, a look of excitement on his face. "Somebody close by needs you to Shine the Blue Light on them."

"And what'll that do?" The ronin was flabbergasted.

"Depends on what's ailing them," Walker happily elaborated. "Perhaps it's a bout of depression, or an illness. I'll leave you to it." With that said, he vanished, leaving Minato alone in his confusion.

He stayed where he was, staring at nothing, a beam of light with a diameter of half an inch burst out of the Ring and through the window. It must not have been solid because the glass didn't shatter. Shrugging and not noticing the small change to his Construct garb, Minato opened the window and set off to the unknown destination. He hoped it wasn't too far away.

 **XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, thousands upon thousands of miles away, a wormhole ripped through the fabric of space, and out of it flew a Green Lantern. Not being an expert on space positioning or star maps, he looked down to the symbol of his membership of the Corps.

"Ring, which way home?"

Rather than a vocal response, a thin beam of green light bolted out and raced across the cosmos.

Cracking his neck, he took off after it, travel fast enough to the point that he could be mistaken for a shooting star

 **XXXXXX**

Akitsu found herself in a familar situation. Sitting on a bench, abandoned and completely alone in the world. If she had the energy, she would probably cry. She had been kicked out, yet again, by someone who had made promises to her. She'd hoped that this time it was true, that she would be welcomed. Now that hope, along with all other hope she had within her, was dwindling down to burnt out embers.

She looked at the ground, unsure of what to do now. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn to.

"Maybe I should just sit here until I shut down." That thought was looking more and more acceptable as a blue glow covered the patch of concrete she was absentmindedly staring at. On instinct she looked up towards the source. It reminded her of a laser. It was blue and it collided with her, stopping a mere few inches in front of her face. After a moment, it faded away, but the azure glow only grew. In the air above, a man, perhaps a few years older than Mikogami descended down to her. He wore an outfit similar to the young man's although this one's color of choice was blue rather than orange, and the symbol on the chest was different. Also unlike Mikogami, he wore a domino mask that matched his suit.

"Are you here to eliminate me?" She asked with no emotion.

He looked horrified by the question. "What?! No! No, not at all. I want to help you."

"Help? Me?" She did not believe him. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated. This was new to him, someone asking not for help, but for the reason assistance was being offered. "Because that is the duty of the Blue Lanterns, which I happen to be a part of."

"Blue Lantern," she observed the Ring on his right hand. First Orange, now this. It seemed she would meet her destiny via one of those baubles, no matter what color. "Do what you must."

He stared at her, nonplussed by the way she had expressed permission, but went to doing his job as a harbinger of the Blue Light and looked at his Ring. "So how does this work? Do I just say 'heal' or-"

 **"Hope."** The Ring was monotone as ever, but it began to shine like a hundred candles. A moment later, a ribbon of hard light came out of the Ring like a charmed snake. Akitsu, normally stoic to the point of being a statue, simply raised her eyebrows. Minato, on the other hand, was gobsmacked. He gaped as the soft looking Construct (If it really was one, he couldn't tell) gently wrapped itself around Akitsu's forehead, covering her badge of shame. As the lumens increased, she felt... something. It was a feeling she had never experienced. A sense of freedom. Could this be what it felt to be able to truly be Winged?

After roughly half a minute, the ribbon faded, as did the light.

Minato noticed the change instantly. "The symbol. It's gone," he said, lowering the ring, still shocked by what had just unfolded before his eyes.

Akitsu said nothing. Rather, she carefully formed a sleek sheet of ice midair and, using it as a makeshift mirror, observed herself.

She looked like she was about to cry. Letting the ice fall to the ground, she tackled the Blue Lantern down and stared down at him with eternal gratitude.

"Thank you." Her voice was even but the love was there as she, without warning or second thought, brought her head down and kissed her savior, and...

Nothing happened. No wings, no warmth. The feeling was there, but stuck, unable to break free. Instantly she fell into a dread.

"Did it not work? Am I truly beyond fixable?"

"Oh sorry," Minato said, realizing what had happened. With a simple thought, the blue in the air around him vanished. "Protective Aura. Guess I forgot I still had it on from earli-"

He never finished as Akitsu again forced their lips together.

A newfound warmth engulfed her, and a blinding light shone from her back as Wings formed from her shoulderblades.

They stayed connected for several seconds before she finally lifted her head.

"I can finally feel it," She sighed with ecstacy as she carefully wrapped her fingers around the Hope-spreader's left wrist and guided it to her chest. Making sure his palm was directly above her heart, she momentarily focused on the sensation his glove, or whatever it was, gave; smooth and comfortable. "I, Akitsu, swear myself to you. Now and forever. My heart feels like an oil pump."

"I, uh, I can tell," Minato stammered. This wasn't the first, or even fiftieth time a Sekirei had shoved a part of him into their cleavage, and yet he still wasn't accustomed to the action.

The moment, awkward as it was, was killed with the sound of an irate voice.

"Why you **_filthy-!_** "

 **XXXXXX**

 **"Second Orange Power Ring detected."**

IIzumi Higa began to grind his teeth. This power was his and his alone.

"Somebody's tainting what's rightfully mine!?"

Coming to a decision, and clutching his Battery to his torso, the now deranged Ashikabi made his way down to the streets.

 **XXXXXX**

Akitsu reluctantly pulled away from her latest (and hopefully last) Master and turned her head to see the absolute last person she wanted to be around.

Hayato Mikogami, glowing like a lava lamp and furious as an alligator being poked with a fork, glared at them.

"You thief! She belongs to _**me!**_ "

"'Belongs'?" The Blue Lantern repeated. "She's not an object, she's a living being."

"Do I look like I care about the difference here?!" He raised a fist, as if to show off his Ring, and orange energy began to surround it. Before the Spreader of Hope could react, a concussive blast came forth and collided with his torso. The wind was knocked out of him as he slid on the sidewalk. He stared at the clear sky, gasping for breath; it felt as if he'd been hit by a train.

With the azure irritant temporarily out of the way, Mikogami calmed down (unaware the presence of the Blue Ring's Light was making his "hunger" subside) and refocused on Akitsu. "I made a huge mistake earlier. I am so sorry, and regretful, that I made the mistake of kicking you out..."

The (formerly) Broken Sekirei simply kept on staring at him. He was admitting he was wrong? This was either a lie, or something worse to come. Not that it mattered. "Mistake or not, I belong to the Blue Lantern now."

Minato, still hurting, felt even more uncomfortable, though not in a physical way. 'Belonged' wasn't the word he would have used...

"Oh, but I can rectify that." The Avarice weilder grinned. Akitsu was surprised (though she didn't show it) that he didn't respond with anger. Unknownst to any of the three being present, the Blue Ring was suppressing the Orange Light, this keeping its juvenile weilder level-headed. "See, the Ring told me something very interesting; a way to make you whole and truly mine." Akitsu paid her undivided attention to this as Minato brought himself up to a sitting position with a groan. The young Orange Lantern continued. "If I use the Ring to end you, I can bring you back as a permanent Construct."

Both of the members of his semi-captive audience were horrified, not that he noticed. Behind his mask, Minato's eye were filled with horror. This young man, who possessed an extremely dangerous variation of a Power Ring, was openly talking about murder as if he were a psychopath.

Several thoughts ran through the ronin's mind, but one dominated over the rest. _Can I call myself a Lantern, or even a man, if I don't stop this?_

He felt fear begin to overtake him. He was majorly outgunned. His mind's eye changed to the bridge, hanging onto the ledge of that hole with Benitsubasa standing over him, her boot crushing his fingers.

His Ring began to give off that disapproving feeling.

He stopped breathing for a second as he remembered Musubi, practically dead in his arms. All because he had been useless out there...

"So if you'll just hold still for a moment..." Mikogami brought his hand up and took aim at the formerly damaged Sekirei. As he prepared to make her his again, he felt... cold. Looking down a t his hand, he saw frost gradually covering his hand, and then his arm. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. Curling his fingers into a fist, the Aura surrounding him expanded, making the ice shatter. His calmness was once again gone. "You dare!?"

"If not her," the winded, still sore Blue Lantern said as he stood up and stepped between the mad Ashikabi and his newest Sekirei. A feat that was rather painful; he felt as if his ribs were on fire. "Then I would."

The Orange Lantern tilted his head. "You?"

The Hope spreader couldn't believe what he was doing. He didn't know he had it in him. "Yes. I don't want to fight you, but I can't just let you kill people. I'm hoping that this can end peacefully."

"Peace? Sure!" A tendril of Orange light sprang out of his Ring and wrapped itself around Minato's leg. Without warning it flung him face first into a wall, implanting him in it. "You can _rest in peace_ when this is over."

As he slid down the bricks, the Blue Lantern let out a sound of pain. What he had decided to do wasn't the smartest move, but it was the right thing to do. He would not allow the situation from the bridge to repeat itself! Forcing himself back up, he steadied himself, much to the chagrin and disbelief of the Avarice user.

"If you won't let me take back what's rightfully **mine**... then you can be obliterated with her!" The now enraged Orange Lantern clenched his fingers into airtight fists as bolts of his Corps color arched off of him.

 **"Willpower detected."** Minato's ring stated. As he processed that, and just what it meant, a most out of place sound filled the air: a train whistle.

As it grew louder, everything gained an emerald sheen. Not a second later, a Green locomotive collided with Mikogami, sending him flying through a nearby building. It's job complete, the train vanished.

"You know," a voice above said. The two of them looked up and saw what could only be a member of the Green Lantern Corps. "When the Guardians said I was going home, I figured it'd be to get some R and R, not play Ringsling with Kid Citrus over there."

Kyle Rayner, also known as the Torchbearer among his Corps, noticed the Blue Lantern had an expression of pure shock, and the woman with chains on her looked moderately bored. A strange combo, but he had to focus on the Avarice Lantern right now.

"Hey Blue, how's it going? Name's Kyle. Can I get some extra juice?"

Minato, for a moment, was lost. Then he remembered Saint Walker's words. 'Bolster the Green Lanterns.' He brought his own trinket of Light into his sights. "Uh... help Kyle?"

The command worked, and his Ring glowed brighter than it had that day.

 **"Supercharge enabled. Power level at 35%"**

"Well, that's just great." Kyle hadn't exactly been given much forewarning that he was need on Earth, and he had used quite a good chunk of his charge to get himself home so quickly. This new Orange user was inexperienced but the Ring he wore made up for it with sheer power. "If you're up for it, Blue, I could use a hand in this."

Saint Walker's words of how Blue Power Rings could form Constructs and unleash energy blasts in the presence of Will echoed in Minato's thoughts. "Yes. I stand with you." Even if he was still alone, he wouldn't have just run away. He turned to his newest Sekirei. "Akitsu, I know you probably have a vendetta against him, but please, take cover."

"I'd listen to him," Kyle added. "This is gonna get messy."

Across the street, a surge of Orange energy burst froth from the hole Mikogami had made with his collision, freeing the Lantern from the rubble with a most enraged veneer. "You are **dead!"**

"Oh really?" Kyle smirked as he focused, making a phalanx of medical knights form from his Green energy. "I feel rather lively, thank you." With a wave of the hand, his sentries raised their blades and charged.

Akitsu could see where this was going, and nodded at her Master's request. Turning around, she leaped off to the rooftops.

 **XXXXXX**

Musubi, in the clinic with the rest of her extraterrestrial species, felt a strange sensation in the back of her mind. Her Ring was deactivated, yet it was as if it was sending a message to her; that her source of love, her Ashikabi, was not in an ideal situation.

"Maybe... I'm just being paranoid?"

"Is that so?" An familiar voice asked her from being.

The Fist Type turned around, and smiled at who it was. "Karasuba!"

"Hello, Mu-chan. It's been a while." The Black Sekirei grinned, keeping her hands behind her back. "Having you been fighting a lot?"

"Yes, I've gotten a lot stronger too!"

"I hope so. Remember our promise?" Out of sight, her fingers curled.

Musubi eagerly nodded, always one to look forward to a fight. She would have zealously continued their conversation, but the medical examiner's called her number.

"I'll see you around," she happily said as she walked off, waving goodbye.

Alone again, in a relative sense, Karasuba made her left hand come into her line of sight. "She's afraid... for her Ashikabi." She spoke not to herself, but to the Yellow Power Ring on her middle finger.

Across the vast room, Musubi felt the bad feelings go away from her, making her relieved. _I'm sure Minato is fine,_ she pleasantly thought.

 **XXXXXX**

"Can't we talk abou-"

"NO!" Mikogami had long since lost patience. This Blue and his Green pal were standing in his way of reclaiming his lost property. Another thick line of solid Orange Light shot out from the body shield enveloping him and wrapped itself around the azure one's leg.

"Oh, this going to hurt." He was lifted into the air, and slammed down into the concrete road. The pain shot up his back and into his neck. The situation wasn't optimal, but he had Green Lantern around. As his Ring shimmered, he was lifted up and thrown down again.

Kyle wasn't doing much better. Buried under several cars made a Lantern feel like hell. If he were more like Hal or Guy, he'd be more focused on the fact that a teenage was literally kicking him to the curb, but he was primarily concerned with the fact that said teen had the most powerful version of the Power Rings, and unlike Larfleeze, wasn't on a deserted planet.

Mikogami, longing to continue his search for Akitsu, growled at the Blue Lantern who refused to stay down.

"Why do you _**keep getting up?"**_ He was both seeing red and tilting his head. The Avarice user let the rope let go of its bounty and the Hope spreader struggled to remain standing.

"You really want to know why?" Minato had never been in So much pain, and yet there he was, still on his feet. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline, or if he was going crazy. But at the moment, he didn't care. "Because I'm **sick** of people like you! People like MBI! Like the Discipline Squad! You all think since you've got power you can just walk all over everybody!"

Kyle groaned as he pushed a taxi off himself, letting sunlight shine on him again. He rubbed his head as he too stood up and listened to the newest Blue Lantern.

"All my life, I've just rolled with it, accepted it! Because I was too afraid to do anything about it! Well, you know what? No more!" He looked down at his Ring. "No more..."

As Mikogami was struck silent by the speech, Kyle felt the Blue Light directly enter him. "Yeah. Yeah! You think you're better than us? Well how's this for your golden hide?" He made a car form around him and drove like Speed Racer.

Mikogami, seeing the emerald glow emit from his side, turned just in time to see the windshield before the front bumper rammed into his gut, sending him back. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to actually do some damage, Minato Constructed a giant hammer, and swung it down on his foe, sending the Orange Lantern into the ground. Karma.

As his automobile vanished, Kyle's Ring notified him.

 **"Power levels at 15%"**

"Not good. We better think of something quickly." He was giving more than his all in this fight, and they were barely making ground, if at all. His mind raced, and then a familiar glow came from above. He looked up and knew what it could only be.

Mikogami gathered himself up as the green automobile vanished and shook his spinning head.

The light caught the attention of Minato instantly. Within seconds, a new Power Ring was floating right before him. **"Minato Sahashi of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear."** The now familiar monotone voice had spoken words Minato had almost never expected anybody to say to him. But now was not the time to question good fortune. **"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

The Orange Light-weilder looked at the events unfolding before his eyes with both jealousy and disbelief. Now the damned thief had a Green shine to him, and had _two_ rings.

 **XXXXXX**

High above, barely out of Earth's gravity well, a Yellow Power Ring that had been soaring past the stars, stopped dead.

 **"Sentient has joined Green Lantern Corps. Candidacy terminated. Returning to Qward."**

With a blinding flash of gold, it went back to the Anti-Matter Universe.

 **XXXXXX**

The newest recruit for the Guardians of the Universe's army felt a rush of energy engulf him as the Lantern of Avarice snarled.

"That should be on **my** finger!" He shouted... well, more like whined loudly. "Why do _you_ get _**two?!**_ "

"Don't ask me. I'm as lost as you are," Minato admitted as he looked down at himself. The new suit was close to his first one; tight to the body and mostly black, but the blue was now a hue of deep emerald and the pattern was different. "Have you ever heard the phrase give and you shall receive?"

"Yes! And it has **never** made sense to me in the slightest!" He growled like an animal.

Minato, rather than giving a verbal response, made himself focus on forming a locomotive to drop on his opponent's head.

Kyle, seeing what the rookie was about to do, instantly shouted, "No, kid, wait!"

Before the warning could be taken, the Construct was formed, and it's maker felt completely drained.

Mikogami yelped as the train engine fell on him, barely making an orb of energy protect him like a shield in time, and Minato collapsed to the ground. He felt as if he hadn't slept in a week; it was like all the energy had been sucked out of him with a vacuum. Mikogami made his dome vanish and was now officially ready to annihilate.

Seeing what was happening, Kyle soared past their adversary and landed next to his fellow Corpsman. Drawing out his own will, the American formed a kite shield between them and the Avarice Lantern just in time to block a wicked energy stream of Orange energy arcing out of the enraged delinquent. The Torchbearer was oh so grateful the heat didn't fully know how to use the Ring on his finger.

Racking his mind for an idea whilst also concentrating to keep the emerald protection in one piece, Kyle heard something land next to his barely conscious cohort. It was that stoic woman that he'd jumped off, cradling the rookie in her arms.

"I couldn't just stand back and watch anymore." Her explanation was as flat as a plain. Apparently, she was unfazed by the uneven odds. "What happened to him?"

"Ring takes Willpower to work," he answered quickly. "Really takes a toll at first."

 **"Power levels at 12%"** Kyle's Ring stated. A fight with an Orange Lantern tended to make an Emerald Knight overuse his power source.

"Not helping!" Rayner wasn't in the mood for bad news. He looked back to Larfleeze's unwanted teammate, and stared at the Power Battery clutched in his arm. An idea formed in his mind and he turned his head to his slowly recovering teammate, thinking back to what name the Ring had said.

"Sahashi, right? I have an idea, but I'm gonna need you to get up."

"Don't think... I can" Every word Minato said was a battle. All the late night studying and cramming had nothing on this exhaustion. "We can't... beat him." He could practically hear his Blue Ring chastising him.

"Not really, no." Kyle, much to the ronin's confusion, smirked. "But we _can_ ditch him. I need you to distract him so I grab his Power Battery."

"He can barely stand up," Akitsu bluntly stated. "But I can provide the diversion you require."

"Okay then." He felt his shield crack and instantly returned his attention to it. "But do it quickly!"

Taking heed to his request, the Ice mistress gazed at her former owner and focused.

The Avarice Ashikabi was practically screaming, not noticing the chilling sensation on his legs. It wasn't until his vocal chords were raw did it finally register to him. Looming down, he discovered Akitsu was up to her old tricks.

"Try something else!" Again, he willed the energy around him to expand, making the ice shatter. No sooner was it gone did more form on his arm. "Why, you ungrateful-!" With his attention diverted to his body, his torrent ceased, allowing Kyle to enact his plan. Forming a whip-like Construct, he waited for an opening. When Mikogami once more had ice covering his legs, the American Lantern lashed his creation, making the end wrap around the Battery's handle. Before Mikogami could realize what was happening, his power source was out of his hands, much to his horror.

Without missing a beat, Kyle caught the Battery, summoned a catapult, and placed his Orange bounty on it. "If you catch it, it probably won't break." With a wave of his wrist, the catapult loosed, sending Mikogami's treasure over the buildings behind him. Screaming and forgetting his anger, the young agent of Greed desperately looked at his Ring. "Get my battery!"

Nothing happened, and he began to panic. "Make me fly! Do something!" His rapid thoughts turned to how he used to collect Sekirei, simply chasing them down in his luxury car. Such easier days those were. He nearly fell over when his trinket responded to his memory and Orange light sprang forth. Forming around him, it twisted and solidified until he was in an opaque Construct of his limousine. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening but didn't complain as the makeshift automobile sped off in the direction his precious Battery had been thrown.

"Okay, we're leaving. Right now." Kyle aimed his Ring at his downed cohort, lifting him up slightly and forming a cushioned stretcher under him. "I'm too low on power and I do not want to bet against that ankle biter learning to fly. I don't suppose you have a safe house or something?"

Minato took a deep breath, feeling a sliver of his energy coming back. "Sort of, actually."

Kyle tilted his head in surprise.

The newest Green Lantern forced himself into a sitting position. "It's just a little North of here."

"Well. Okay then. Just point it out when we get there, I guess." He looked over to the woman who had proved invaluable to the two of them. "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here. You're coming with us, aren't you?"

She only gave a nod.

"Alright then. Hold still, I'll give you a lift."

"Do not worry about me. Focus on my Master."

"She calls you Master?" Rayner asked his fellow Green with an arched eyebrow and smirk.

The Ronin brought his hands up in defence, waving them wildly in an instinctive panic that only years with his mother and sister could instil. "I did **not** ask her to!"

Kyle laughed and shook his head as the two of them took flight with Akitsu leaping over rooftops to keep up.

Back down where their fight had occurred, the second human Lantern of Avarice reignited his Ring and exited his secluded vantage point, having seen the entire debacle.

"Green." Higa's voice made it sound like he was hypnotized. 'Green rings... they will be **mine!"** He smiled. "I think it's time to give Uzume a new task."

 **XXXXXX**

Miya enjoyed the silence. The only remnant still in the house was passed out in her secret room. Ever since those Rings fell from the sky, she had had to deal out more ladle-smacks than usual. A lot more in fact. It would have been chaotic if she didn't exert authority. But right now, the quiet gave a nice break... until green light flowed through the windows.

"That's new," she said to herself, opening the front door to be greeted with a sight to behold. She recognized Minato (even with the mask) lying on a transparent emerald stretcher and apparently he had replaced blue for green. Floating next to him was another man who evidently also possessed a Power Ring of the green variety. The latter waved at her as they landed, and Minato got on his own feet, making the stretcher vanish. Before any of them could say a word, a woman wearing a white kimono with chains around her neck and chest landed next to Minato with an emotionless face.

Her sole human housemate cleared his throat. "Hello Miya. I, uh, brought a new tenant."

"Salutations," the stoic female said. "I am Akitsu."

Miya gave her signature smile. "Hello." She turned her attention to the Caucasian man. "And who might you be?"

He gave a friendly grin, but was interrupted before he could give any form of response.

"Mi~Na~To~" A dark haired woman in a very short purple dress wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her bust into his back. "I missed you, and I love the new color."

Rayner looked at the two of them, unsure of what was unfolding. Either this rookie was about to get caught cheating, he was polyamourous, or something else.

Akitsu just watched in silence with her usual disposition.

Not a second passed before an angry blonde walked up. "Release my husband this instant!"

"Husband?" Kyle echoed. "Wait, what's-"

"I was right!" A giddy brunette in what could only be a Star Sapphire uniform unintentionally cut him off, snatching the newest Green Lantern from the first woman and pressed his face into her chest. "You're okay!"

Rayner accepted the fact that he would have to just let the situation occur before he could ask questions as a young blonde girl threw herself into the arms of her "Onii-chan."

After a few minutes of the women fawning over their man, they finally seemed to take notice of Kyle.

"And just who are you?" The blonde demanded.

Minato answered for him. "He's the man who saved my life."

"Saved your life?! What happened?!" She put her hand in the air, and through the open door flew a Violet Power Ring which slid onto her finger, making her black jacket turn pink.

Minato tried to calm her down. "It's fine, Tsukiyumi."

Behind his mask, Rayner's eyes widened. "Two Star Sapphires?"

"Oh no no no," the purple-clad one lazily laughed as she too made her Construct Suit replace her normal garb.

Kyle could not believe it. "I... What is going on here?"

"Answer my question!" Tsukiyumi yelled.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes: Rayner is around now for a couple reasons: to get the Green Lantern mythos half of this crossover more involved, to make the fight you read earlier more believable, and to getting this in the fast lane. I am aware this felt kind of rushed, but it was either that or drag it out, so I went with the first option.**

 **Yeah I'm sure there's some more mathmatically accurate number the Orange Rings would be at when fully charged at a time where three, rather than the usual one, are active and in use. Maybe 33,333.33333333...% but I figured a simple ten thousand would ring easier.**

 **It was always my intention for Minato go Green. I just couldn't do it right away. And I feel it is an appropriate transition. With Kyle, it was literally "I have never seen you before but I am going to give you this galaxy-breaking weapon." Well, it was a little more complex in the big picture but you know what I mean. Oh and that detail of a Green Power Ring draining the user to exhaustion. Yeah, I didn't make that up, it's DC canon. Unless it has since been ret-conned since this story has been posted.**

 ***: Yes, that really is the oath for the Orange Lanterns.**


End file.
